


Dessert

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April wants dessert, and Roger gives her one better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

"I want a banana split," April declared to the loft. The loft (and its occupants) was used to her random and out-of-the blue declarations, and no one batted an eyelash.

"You can go get one, then," Roger pointed out while Benny continued reading the newspaper and Mark frowned at a script.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to!" April grinned and kissed his cheek. Roger raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you feel the need to tell us?"

"I really don't know. Be back in a bit!" She bounced (_bounced_, and Roger shook his head at that) out the door. Roger pondered her declaration.

When April got back, she was greeted with a kiss, a wicked grin, and a bottle of whipped cream. "The rest is in the bedroom."

She dragged him in. After that, she always insisted Roger was the best banana split she'd ever had.


End file.
